Canadian Chupacabra
This page explains about Chupacabras seen in Canada only, for other Chupacabra articles, see here. Chupacabra's are legendary creatures that are renowned for its attacks on livestock, and it has been reported all over the Americas. First Incident Residents of a small community in British Columbia have a mysterious killer in their midst and are taking steps to protect their pets, farm animals and small children. An animal thought to be part timber wolf has been stalking Bowen Island, just off the coast of Vancouver, for about six months — preying mainly on dogs and cats. “''Anyone who has family, has pets, and anyone who has seen it, seen the way it looks at you, knows that it’s dangerous to have around,” said island resident Stacey Powers. Her husband John recently caught the animal on video, and saw it snatch a gosling out of a nearby pond. The animal has “''shown no fear of coming up close to the house'',” he said, “''and obviously you don’t want to have a concern that he’s there and all of a sudden the kids are in his range''.” The family is keeping its pets indoors and young children nearby. A local veterinarian believes it is part dog, part wolf and that it may have been abandoned after being brought to the island. “''They are a mixed-up species. They are part domestic with the instincts of a wolf,” said Dr. Alastair Wescott. “''They don’t react normally and so people can’t manage them, and so dumping them is a common thing to do." Dr. Alastair Wescott, Ready To Kill Canadian Chupacabra. 'Missing pet signs are posted all over the island. The animal has killed at least three dogs, more than a dozen cats and two sheep. Many deer carcasses have also been found.The municipality has set up a hotline, bought a tranquilizer gun, and enlisted both Westcott and a professional trapper to find the animal. Once caught, it is expected to be euthanized. Rescue organizations have been contacted, but the animal’s behavior has been so vicious they say there’s no chance of rehabilitation. Second Incident On Tuesday, December 20, 2011, a 37-year-old man from Canada revealed video and photos taken in Obatanga Provincial Park, Ontario that seem to show images of the elusive Chupacabra. Although the man doesn't mention the Chupacabra by name in his description of the creature, he does use the term as one of the tags on the video that he posted to YouTube. Unfortunately the video has been taken down due to multiple third-party notifications of copyright infringement. The original description of the video was: "While camping in Obatanga Provicial Park, At 2:00 am I heard this strange noise outside my tent. When I went out to investigate what was I saw this unusual fox like creature. Having really no idea what it was I decided to film it. I realized that it was extremely dark and my camera might not be able to pick up the light. I decided to follow it into the forrest and get some pictures. When I got home I checked out the pictures and compare them to other pictures of foxes and though there are similarities I'm still not sure this was a fox." Third Incident Two nurses in the town of Kitchenuhmaykoosib in northern Ontario, Canada, found a bizarre creature on a lakeshore while walking with their dog Sam. Sam sniffed at something dark and furry that was lying face down in the water, and promptly pulled out a strange beast unlike anything the pair had ever seen. The animal, which has a long hairy body with bald skin on its head, feet and face, hairless white face and creepy fangs. The nurses took a few photos of the smelly thing and left it there. It was little more than a regional curiosity until photos of it recently appeared on the Web. Speculation ran rampant: Some said it resembled an otter, or a boar, or weasel. Some suggested it might be a Montauk Monster or the legendary Chupacabra (''see image). Other types of Chupacabra Category:Cryptids Category:North America (Minus Mexico and Caribbean) Category:Chupacabra Category:Humanoids Category:Hairy Humanoids Category:Carnivore Category:Cryptid Wiki Category:Canine Category:Carcasses Category:Blood Suckers Category:Aquatic-based Cryptid Category:Canada Category:Vampire